Adeventuras repasteurizado
by Ikari
Summary: Repasteurize la histora con personaje originales y una trama mas envolvente,espero que esta si les guste.
1. Only 9

En algun remoto lugar del mundo:  
  
Sia:por fin llego el día en el que los articulos milenarios serán mios.  
  
Heather:te ves demasiado segura los sennen items no igualan a los   
  
millenium items.  
  
Sia:pequeño detalle del cual me estoy encargando hermana.  
  
_____________________  
  
DONDE SEA QUE ESTUDIE YUGI:  
  
Dan:ya te he ganado 15 veces Ana y ademas debo irme.  
  
Ana:un duelo mas,porfavor Dan.  
  
Nanoko:Dan tiene razón,debemos irnos a casa.  
  
Isis:Ana y yo tambien,vamonos Ana.  
  
Ana:pero mañana te reto a duelo.  
  
Dan:como quieras,es mas vamos a mi casa ahi podemos pelear.  
  
Ana:esta bien.  
  
Yugi:no puedo creer que sigas intentando ganarle a Dan.  
  
Joey:si,tu nuncas le ganas a nadie.  
  
Ana:¬_¬*  
  
Yugi:estas en problemas Joey.  
  
Joey:como si l enana pudi....*Ana estaba ahorcando a Joey*  
  
Dan:Ana deja a Joey.  
  
______________________  
  
Casa de Dan:  
  
Dan:¿Que es esto? veamos*lee la carta*  
  
  
  
Esta cordialmente invitada a un torneo que se llevara a cabo el  
  
23 de septiembre,en bahía blanca,con el paquete recibirá 2 estrellas  
  
Sia Orikato  
  
Nanoko:umm,que extraño.  
  
Dan:pues tambien es problema tuyo,porque esto tambien es para ti.  
  
Nanoko: 0o0  
  
Ana:HOOOLLLLAAAA ¿¿¿¿¿¿Que leeees????  
  
Dan:Una carta sobre un torneo*vuelve a leer las carta*  
  
Ana: T.T a mi no me invitaron.  
  
Nanoko:no hay problema podemos invitar a 2 personas.  
  
Ana:osea Isis y yo.  
  
Dan:entremos.  
  
DENTRO DE LA Casa:  
  
Dan:bien...*buscando el paquete*¡aqui esta!  
  
Nanoko:mis 2 estrellas.  
  
Dan:y aqui estan las mias.  
  
Ana:pero el torneo es mañana,asi que...  
  
Dan:esta bien ^.^ ¡Es hora del duelo!  
  
*1 hora despues*  
  
Nanoko:te volvió a ganar.  
  
Ana:ya que,ademas devo irme ¡adios!*choca con Yugi*  
  
Dan:¿que pasa Yugi?  
  
Yugi:¡Yami desapareció!  
  
Nanoko:¿Checaste si Ryoki esta bien?  
  
Dan:*sale corriendo*¡RYOKI!¡RYOKI!  
  
Yugi:Yami estaba abajo y escuche un grito ¡derrepente ya no estaba!  
  
Dan:Ryoki tampoco esta.  
  
Ana:Yugi,¿Recibiste una invitacion a un torneo?  
  
Yugi:si,por parte de Sia Orikato.  
  
Ana:algo esta mal,primero Yami,luego Ryoki.....  
  
Nanoko:solo hay una manera de haveriguarlo.  
  
Dan:debemos ir al torneo.  
  
___________________________________  
  
Bahía Blanca  
  
___________________________________  
  
Dan:había oido de lugares grandes....  
  
Nanoko:¡pero Bahía Blanca se lleva el premio!  
  
Ryo:y este solo es el lugar desde donde vamos al torneo.  
  
Ana:¿Tu que haces aqui Ryo? ¿o debo decir "Bakura"?  
  
Ryo:Soy Ryo,y soy invitado del torneo.  
  
Ana:al lo inviator ¡¿Y a mi no?!  
  
Yugi:calmate Ana.  
  
Dan:Ryo,¿Bakura esta bien?  
  
Ryo:pues....no he sentido a Bakura en días.  
  
Yugi:hasta ahora no he visto a nadie.  
  
Ryo:yo tampoco.  
  
Dan:solo estamos Nanoko,Yugi,Ryo y yo.....  
  
Yugi:ahora que lo pienso.....  
  
Ana:ya es tarde,vamonos.  
  
Nanoko:¿E Isis?  
  
Ana:se enfermó,no puede ir.  
  
Un barco llega con la escritura "Sia Orikato".  
  
Dan:bueno,creo que ese es nuestro Barco.  
  
Yugi:Dan...  
  
Dan:¿Que?  
  
Yugi:¿sobre que estas parada?  
  
Dan:upss*se cae el agua*Yugi...¡te voy a matar!  
  
DESPUES DE TODO EL ROLLO,YA EN EL BARCO.  
  
Nanoko:pues ya estamos qui.  
  
Ana:¿Ahora que?  
  
Ryo:pues...no se.  
  
Dan:....  
  
Ana:¿Dan,estas bien?  
  
Dan:....  
  
Nanoko:ya se porque esta asi,miren*señala a alguien*  
  
Yugi:no puede ser...  
  
Ryo:¡Es.....  
  
---------------------------------------  
  
Welcome all my honored uests  
  
To the ultimate duel with the best of the best  
  
At my invitation you've come to compete  
  
For the honor of suffering the final defeat.  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
Dan:¡Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus:y solo les tomo 40 segundos.  
  
Nanoko:este torneo va a ser de locos.  
  
Ryo:tienes razon.  
  
Dan:Señor Pegasus ¿Usted sabe quien es Sia Orikato?  
  
Pegasus:no y te aseguro que nadie mas en este barco lo sabe.  
  
Yugi:bueno eso nos deja con solo una pregunta.  
  
Ana:¿A quien mas encontraremos aqui?  
  
Pegasus:segun lo que saben los demas solo invitaron a 9 personas.  
  
Ana:¿los demas?  
  
Yugi:despues te explico.  
  
Dan:¿un torneo de 9 personas? esto me huele mal...  
  
Heather:Sia Orikato es una demente ¿verdad?  
  
Dan:¿que sabes TU de Sia Orikato?  
  
Heather:Realmente no mucho pero se que tiene un objeto muy extraño que  
  
usa para ganar sus duelos y que ese objeto es de alrededor 5000 años.  
  
Yugi::pensado::es tan antiguo como los objetos milenarios...  
  
Heather:disculpen ser grosera,me llamo Heather Irado.  
  
Dan:Yo soy Dan Shinji.  
  
Pegasus:Yo soy Pegasus J. Crawford.  
  
Ana:Yo Ana.  
  
Ryo:Mi nombre es Ryo Bakura.  
  
Yugi:el mio Yugi Moto.  
  
Nanoko:y yo Nanoko Shinji.  
  
Heather:encantada de conocerlos,creo arribaremos en nuestro destino  
  
pronto.  
  
ARRIBAMOS EN ISLA BLANCA.  
  
Dan:guaau  
  
Nanoko:Isla Blanca es mas hermosa de lo que creía.  
  
Ryo:y mas grande.  
  
Yugi:se parece en algo a.....  
  
Pegasus:¿el reino de los duelistas?  
  
Heather:si,en realidad creo que esa fue su inspiracion.  
  
Ana:mientras no este tan loca como Pegasus.  
  
Yugi:mejor no lo haces enojar Ana.  
  
15 MINUTOS DESPUES EN EL CENTRO DE LA ISLA.  
  
Dan:6....7...8...9  
  
Naoko:¿que cuentas?  
  
Dan:desde que llegamos he visto 9 piedras con escritos en ellas...  
  
Sia:Bienvenidos duelistas,los he escogido a los 9 de entre los mejores  
  
del mundo junto con otros 9 duelistas que esperan en diferentes partes  
  
de la isla,esto es sencillo quien sobrevida a los "9 GRANDES"se   
  
enfretará a mi.  
  
Yugi:si,esto es como el reino de los duelistas.  
  
Ana:y tomo un mal ejemplo a seguir.  
  
Yugi:creeme no lo molestes,o te dolerá.  
  
Sia:y el ganador se llevará un premio especial.  
  
Dan:bien...  
  
Todos:¡Es hora del duelo!  
  
Sia::pensando::si supieran lo que tengo planeado*mira a Pegasus*Y debes  
  
creerme Pegasus,ni tu podrás saberlo.  
  
Pegasus:como supo que yo...  
  
Ryo:¡Chicos vengan a ver!  
  
Yugi:¿que pasa Bakura?  
  
Dan:esta piedra..  
  
Ana:¿dice lo que creo que dice?  
  
Dan:dice "1° Grande Yami"  
  
Nanoko:Dan,¡Ven a ver que dice esa!  
  
Dan:esta un poco lejos pero creo que dice "2° Grande Ryoki"  
  
Heather:¿conocen a los nueve grandes?  
  
Ryo:los "espiritus" desaparecidos ¡Son los 9 grandes!  
  
Pegasus:entonces cada piedra e corresponde a cada uno de nosotros  
  
con algun recuerdo,memoria,o parte de nosotros mismos como nuestros  
  
oponentes.  
  
Heather:estaremos peleando contra nosotros mismos.  
  
Yugi:y el ganador recuperará lo que perdió.  
  
Ana:¿pero si alguno de ustedes pierde?  
  
Ryo:pues supongo que se unirá al ganador.  
  
Pegasus:que ironico,si ganamos perderemos a quien mas queremos y si  
  
perdemos quedaremso atrapados para siempre.  
  
????:¿Ironico,no querras decir tragico?  
  
Ana:¿no podrian arruinarnos mas el día?  
  
Malik:creo que no.  
  
Dan:¿tu porque viniste Malik?  
  
Malik:por mi hermana.  
  
Yugi:calo,pues nos quitaron a lo que mas queriamos e Isishu en tu unica  
  
familia ¿verdad?  
  
Malik:si.  
  
Pegasus:pero algo esta mal.  
  
Dan:¿alguna razón en especial señor Pegasus?  
  
Pegasus:cuando trate de leer la mente de Sia algo me bloqueo y escuche  
  
a alguien decirme que pronto averiguaria porque.  
  
Yugi:y si lo pienso,casi todos los que estan aqui tienen articulos del  
  
mielnio.  
  
Nanoko:Y Dan y yo tenemos los "Antique Articles". 


	2. Only 92

Heather:¿Antique Articles?  
  
Dan:son unos objeto que nos permiten ciertas habilidades como fortificar otras magias,  
  
debilitarlas,entre otras cosas.  
  
Heather:igual que los senner items.  
  
Yugi:¿sennen items?  
  
Heather:articulos que imitan los poderes de los articulos del milenio,ero con menor  
  
poder.  
  
Nanoko:bien tenemos que dedicarnos a nuestros oponentes.  
  
Dan:Ryoki.  
  
Yugi:Yami.  
  
Heather:Lady Rig.  
  
Pegasus:memorias de Cecilia.  
  
Ryo:Bakura.  
  
Marik:Isizhu.  
  
Nanoko:supongo que tambien Ryoki.  
  
Yugi:pero nosotros somo solo 7.  
  
Ryo:entonces debe haber otras 2 personas.  
  
???:creo que es mejor que se dediquen a sus asuntos.  
  
Ana:si es buena ..un momento ¡¿quien dijo eso?!  
  
Ryoki:me sorprende que no me reconoscas.  
  
Dan:Ryoki...  
  
Ryoki:exacto...y esas serán tus ultimas palabras pues tu serás mi contrincante.  
  
*sale un disco de duelo y Dan se lo pone*  
  
Ana:¡espera Dan!  
  
Dan:Ana...  
  
Ana:no dejaré que corrás ese riego y tampoco quiero perder a Ryoki.  
  
Dan:pero....  
  
Ana:¡si alguien va a pelear con Ryoki soy yo!*le quita el disco de duelo y Ryoki y ella desaparecen*  
  
Dan:¡Ana!  
  
Nanoko:ese caracter le va a traer problemas.  
  
Yugi:debemos saber a donde fueron.  
  
Ryo:o si no lo peor puede pasar.  
  
Pegasus: y es seguro que Ana pierda.  
  
Heather:separemonos para buscarlas.  
  
*1 hora depsues*  
  
Dan:¡chicos la encontre!*grito Dan llorando*  
  
Todos se quedaron atonitos ante la horrible esena.  
  
Dan:*llorando*quien alla obligado a Ryoki a aserte esto Ana le juró que mevengaré.  
  
Sia:lo dude Dan.  
  
Pegasus::pensando::de nuevo esa voz...  
  
Sia:pronto averigyaran todo lo que quieren saber y mas*el cuerpo de Dan desaparece*  
  
Nanoko:¿¡Que le has echo a Ana!?  
  
Sia:nada peor de lo que sufrirán ustedes  
  
--------------------------------------  
  
Capitulo corto lo sé pero realmente esto es en medio y luego otro capitulo largo asi seguido. 


End file.
